sootyfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Corbett
Peter Graham Corbett, better known by his stage name Matthew Corbett, was born March 28th, 1948 in Guiseley, West Yorkshire. He is best known as an English television personality on The Sooty Show and latterly Sooty & Co. He took over Sooty from his father Harry Corbett in 1976, and retired in 1998. Corbett was born in Guiseley, West Riding of Yorkshire. In the late 1960s or early 1970s, he had to choose another stage name, as there was already another Peter Corbett registered. He kept his surname, but when choosing his new first name he was told it must be a name that is long, and so he chose the name of Matthew; for television purposes he has always remained as Matthew Corbett. He appeared in the 1971 Doctor Who serial The Dæmons and was a regular performer in the Thames Television children's show Rainbow, where he sang, performed, and wrote with Rod Burton and Jane Tucker as Rod, Matt, and Jane, later better known as Rod, Jane and Freddy. In 1976 Corbett left Rainbow to take over The Sooty Show from his father, Harry Corbett, on his retirement. He himself retired in 1998 after 22 years, and hand-picked Richard Cadell to replace him, and the show is still going strong. Of late, Matthew Corbett has withdrawn from most public and media attention. The former Sooty Show presenter lives in Lymm with his wife Sallie. Back in 2005, he noted that he would be playing guitar with his friend John Gray around pubs in Manchester. For this, he has gone back to his real name Peter Corbett. In January 2008, Corbett reappeared on television, presenting local interest programme shown on the Granada Television region of ITV, Locks and Quays, featuring a journey from the east coast of England to the west coast along waterways such as the River Humber, Aire and Calder Navigation and Leeds and Liverpool Canal. On Sooty's 60th birthday in 2008, he said that the bear was "in, or should I say on, the right hands". On November 26th, 2010 Matthew was declared a television icon by Digital Spy. Corbett's great uncle was the the famous chip shop chain owner Harry Ramsden, as revealed on his cable canal-based series "Locks and Quays" He returned, as a guest star, in the 2011 episode of Sooty entitled Chocco Chimp. He played himself as a van driver for a company called "Matts Snax". He dresses up as a monkey and steals back the chocolate he had delivered. He also lent his voice as the announcer at the start of the 2012 The Sooty Show DVD. He later appeared in the late 2012 documentary "30 Years of CITV" where he talked about Sooty. He is credited for providing the story for the second series episodes of Sooty, The Black Hand and Balancing Act. He is credited as co-writing the episode The Dance Competition with Wink Taylor. Matthew Corbett will make a cameo appearance in the 2016 feature film the Sooty Movie. Appearences This Is Your Life - Harry Corbett (1988) Gallery File:MatthewandSootyinSooty&Co.jpg|Matthew and Sooty in Sooty & Co. File:Sootymeetsanoldfriend.jpg|Sooty meets an old friend File:Matthew,Richard,andSooty's60thBirthday.jpg|Matthew and Richard with Sooty on Sooty's 60th birthday File:MatthewandSooty.jpg|Matthew and Sooty in Sooty File:Matthewataprotest.jpg|Matthew takes part in a protest File:Matthewonaboat.jpg|Matthew on a narrow boat File:MatthewandSootyataStageShow.jpg|Matthew and Sooty on stage Mathewpromowithgang.jpg|Matthew with Sooty,Sweep,Soo and Little Cousin Scampi File:MatthewCorbettandSooty.jpg File:FanaticalFun2.png|Matthew covered in pink paint File:SootyandMatthewCorbett.jpg File:SootyandtheCorbetts.jpg|Matthew (far left) with Sooty, David Corbett and his father, Harry MatthewandHarryCorbettandSooty.jpg|Young Matthew Corbett with Sooty and father Harry Corbett OBE File:SuperdogandtheComedian3.jpg|Matthew (as a woman) with Superdog File:ChoccoChimp.jpg|Matthew in the 2011 series File:MatthewCorbetton30YearsofCITV.png|Matthew on the "30 Years of CITV" documentary Sooty and Co - 6x15 - Matt Remembers - Part 02 of 02 0738.png Sooty and Co - 6x15 - Matt Remembers - Part 02 of 02 0726.png SootySweepSooandtheCorbetts.jpg|Matthew with Harry, Marjorie, Sooty, Sweep and Soo Peter Corbett Atlantic Award.jpg|Sooty and Matthew Corbett with his Atlantic Award External links #The Dæmons on Tardis wiki. Category:Characters Category:Cast and Crew Category:Episode writers Category:Guest Stars Category:Males Category:Presenters